


Sarcastic Confession

by headinthecloudsgirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Community: daredevilkink, Fluff and Humor, Matt can't keep his mouth shut, No Slash, except for when you wear goggles, sarcastic confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headinthecloudsgirl/pseuds/headinthecloudsgirl
Summary: This is a mini-fill for following prompt on the kinkmeme:Sarcastic Confession(Anonymous) 2017-06-10 03:26 am (UTC)(link)For whatever reason, somebody points out some similarity between Matt and Daredevil and jokingly asks if Matt is Daredevil."Oh yeah, I definitely run around in a mask beating people up in my free time. I developed superpowers when I was little, learning parkour seemed like the next logical step, you know?"And they and Matt have a hearty laugh over the idea, and Foggy is just sitting there screaming internally because MATT WHY.





	Sarcastic Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the kinkmeme :D  
> So, this is me, trying my hands in humour... no idea if that was successfull, but enjoy anywhoo ! :D

Friday night, another case closed, no court on the weekend – this was starting out as a very good night, indeed. Foggy sighed, took a hearty gulp of his beer and tried to focus back on what Matt and Karen were talking about.

Their little office had moved to Josie’s in hope of a nice cold beer, good company and maybe a round or two of pool. No reason at all to think that Foggy would be certain to die of a heart attack in a few moments. On the other hand, maybe he should have seen it coming; Matt had had a couple of drinks already, his tongue getting loser, his shoulders slowly releasing some of the tension that seemed to have settled there permanently.

Josie just poured another beer for Karen when she glanced at the newspaper lying on the bar and then back up at the three of them.

“You know, Murdock, if I didn’t know better, I would say that that ass Daredevil has looks just as fine as yours,” she said over the noise and leaned in. “Anything I should know about? Do I need to call Nelson and Murdock if someone starts a brawl in here and I need Daredevil to step in?”

Foggy was sure that he inhaled some of his beer. When Karen looked at him and frowned, he hoped that his eyebrows were able to relay ‘As if Josie needs help stopping bar fights’ to Karen instead of pure, barely concealed panic.

“Oh yeah, I definitely run around in a mask beating people up in my free time. I developed superpowers when I was little, learning parkour seemed like the next logical step, you know?” Matt laughed and actually tried to look at Josie over his glasses.

Yep. This time Foggy definitely inhaled some of his beer. _Why Matt? Why?_

He was going to kill him. Murder him and bury him somewhere he would never be found. And then plead the fifth. Yep, that sounded like a fantastic idea.

Foggy was still coughing when Matt and Josie’s laughter died down and Josie turned back to the other patrons yelling for beer and shots.

“Are you okay, Foggy?” Karen asked, one hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on her face.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. That beer went down the wrong pipe, Jesus,” Foggy croaked.

“Blasphemy, Fog,” Matt grinned at him with that cheeky smile that told Foggy that Matt knew exactly why he was gasping for air.

Waiting for Karen to turn to Josie to get him a water, Foggy whispered as quietly as he could, “You’ll pay for that, Murdock.”

Matt just grinned wider.


End file.
